Taking Risks
by PatienceFortitude
Summary: What happens when Abby's secrets is revealed and how does Gibbs deal with it and his feelings. Will the infamous team leader break. Does it force him to confront his feelings if he has any and if so where does that leave Abby. spoilers- bloodbath. Gabby fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Taking Risks **

**Rating: Pg 13/ K+ **

**Spoilers/Warnings****: Ep- Bloodbath (S3 ep 21). Mentions of Abuse. Grammar will not be best but i'll try my best. **

**Pairings: Gibbs&Abby. Gabby **

**Summary: What happens when Abby's secrets is revealed and how does Gibbs deal with it and his feelings. Will he break. Does it force him to confront his feelings and if so where does that leave Abby.**

** Disclaimer: no, i don't own NCIS. (Maybe one day) **

**A/N: Hey! This is my first NCIS and Gabby fic. Hope you enjoy the read.**

**Takings Risks- Chapter 1**

It was 20:45, the office was quiet and empty, everyone had left for the night. The only light came from his desk. Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk going over the incident report his senior agent had typed up or at least trying to. He'd gone over the same paragraph 10 times in the last 15 minutes. Knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate he leant back and gave into his thoughts which were centred on a certain Goth.

It seems like she's a better liar then she lets on. Out of all the people he thought would lie and keep secrets he never considered her, not once never did her name enter his mind. Not Abby. But looks like he was wrong

This Case had revealed things that shocked me. Not only because of the person they belonged to but because he didn't think they'd ever hide something like this from him. Not Abby. She had a Ex-boyfriend who turned out to be a stalker and had gotten a restraining order against him. Honestly it had hurt a little that she hadn't told me. I found out because there had been a accident in her lab. Accident more like a set up turns out someone else was trying to kill her.

When I asked her why she didn't tell me, she said 'I wanted him restrained Gibbs, not beaten to a pulp.'- have to give her credit. She knows me, I would have beaten any guy who even looked at her the wrong way. I wonder what else she has hidden from him just because she didn't want anyone to get hurt and if there worse. Like an abusive boyfriend. No. No she wouldn't hide that from me. Would she? Well you never thought she'd lie to you about something like this, so why couldn't she hide that from you? He asked himself

There was one question that I couldn't find a answer to, why?, why did she lie and hide it from him. He sat there trying to come up with a reasonable answer. The only thing that came to mind was that she didn't trust him enough. So if someone had hurt Abby- My Abby I wouldn't even know. It made him sick to think that someone hurt the women he loves.

Love. He gave up on that feeling on a long time ago especially when it came to her. How could someone like her- sweet, kind and caring love someone like me. Strict, difficult and old. So yeah he gave up on her ever feeling the same and blocked those feelings out. But this case had caused them to resurface. Not like they went.

He tried going back to the incident report but his mind kept driving him crazy and from past experience it would be until he found out. There was only one way to find out. Ask her. He entered the elevator and hit the button for the lab half hoping she'd be there half she wouldn't.

* * *

**TBC... So how was it? Leave a review and let me know.**

** -Until Tomorrow =P**


	2. The Truth Its Not Always Best'

**Hey, here's chapter two. **

**Just a little warning mentions of abuse in this chapter and not very fluffy gabby. See for yourself...**

* * *

**Taking Risks Chapter 2-**

Entering the lab, she was in her chair facing the computer with her earphones in music blaring. He walked up to her and his hands on her shoulders. She jumped out of her chair and turned around. "Gibbs, sneakier then ever, what can I do for you?" she asked taking off her music.

"Why you still here?" he asked.

"Well its my lab and I have things to analyze." "And it couldn't of waited till morning because…" he asked. "because it can't. so why are you here." she asked changing the subject. "I work here, Abs" "why are you here as in my lab here." she explained.

Looks like were going to have this conversation sooner then I though oh well Now or never I guess. "Just came to check on you."

"That's sweet but I'm fine so you can go home and rest or fix your boat, I'm sure you'll need to after yesterday night" They both winced remembering her late night drunken assault on his boat last night.

"Abs why didn't ya tell me" he asked after the silence started becoming to long

"Tell you what why I attacked your boat well if I knew I would've told you in advance." she said with a small smile.

"Well no not that but nice to know for future reference"

"Then what Gibbs?" she asked

"Well that depends on what else your keeping secret." he said face stoic.

"secrets?" she questioned

"Yes like the fact you had a stalker or did you forget that" he said harshly

"No I didn't forget it been the only thing I thought about these last few days." the glare she gave him was close to his if not better. Immediately regretting his words, this was not how he thought the conversation was going to turn out.

"Abs-Don't, not after you come in here and accuse of keeping secrets. Even if I do what right do you have to know them because last time I checked it wasn't illegal to keep secrets" she said her eyes cold and angry it surprised him.

"Abby I- you've got no right expecting me to tell you everything Gibbs especially when you're the most secretive person I know. Yes I've got secrets so has everyone that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything." She was annoyed and didn't care about her words hurting him.

"So what you just keep it too yourself until it comes back to bite you in the ass and nearly kill you" he felt his calm composure begin to crumble as his voice raised a little

"Yes because its my business nobody else's" her voice raised

"What if he hurt you then what, would you have told me then." he watched as her body tensed and she diverted her eyes for a second before she controlled her actions "Abs did he?" he gently questioned

"Gibbs" she pleaded he voice just above a whisper. "Tell me he didn't hurt you" he asked taking a step towards her so there was only a few centimetres between them.

"He-Gibbs look I'm sorry for not telling you about Michael its over now. Just forget about it" she said avoiding his eyes and turned back to her computers.

"Abs, look at me" when she refused to. He gently grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Gibbs, I have work to do". "I don't care it can wait. Did he hurt you" his tone told her that he wouldn't leave until she told him the truth. She contemplated lying but dismissed the thought knowing that he would catch her on it. Knowing he'd caught onto the lie and wouldn't leave it or her alone, she told him.

"Once but it wasn't bad" she whispered in a voice he hadn't heard before it broke his heart. Hearing he sound so vulnerable and sad apposed to her normal cheery self. Looking up into his eyes she saw the anger and guilt in them which made her feel worse.

There it was the answer he dreaded. The truth. He felt the anger inside of him start to take over and cloud his senses which controlled his actions and judgement. Someone had hurt Abby- his Abby the woman he loves, the woman he swore to keep safe and protect and failed to do so. How had he not noticed he should've noticed or at least seen a sign.

"When" he asked needing to know. "It doesn't mat- seeing his glare she stopped. She had seen it before of course she had it was his signature glare but never had she been on the receiving end of it well not this one at least. His eyes were cold and empty a sight she had never witnessed before. To her they always held warmth and reassurance never once they did look like they did now.

"When" he repeated his voice firm.

After a while when his penetrating stare started to become to him, she let out a sigh "Late last year around January when I took a few days off and ignored everyone"

That week he remembered it. She called saying she was sick and wouldn't be in work- the first sign that he should have noticed, Abby never took days off not even when sick unless he forced her too. When she came back she was acting weirder then usual, staying later and ignoring everyone including him. He brushed it off to Kate's death finally hitting her. The signs were there he just ignored them and chose not to question them and that pissed him off more the anything. That and her not telling him herself.

"Why didn't you tell me" he asked feeling less angry and needing to know why

"I don't know I just thought it'd be better " she avoided looking at his eyes

"So what you lied so I wouldn't beat him to a pulp" his voice raised

"Yeah because I knew you'd be angry and end up killing him" she said staring to get annoyed

"Ya damn right I'm angry. You lied to protect the bastard who hurt you he deserves to be dead" he yelled. He couldn't believe it she lied to protect the SOB just so he wouldn't kill him. Well when he got his hand on Mauher he was going to do worse than hurt him, The anger from before starting to take over again but this time worse.

Turning to leave he was stopped by her grabbing his hand and bringing him to a stop. "Don't" he looked down into her eyes and felt some of the anger fade.

"Don't what"

"Don't do what your thinking of its stupid and your not thinking right. Plus his in lock up you can't do anything without risking your job." Ignoring her he headed for the exit despite her protests.

* * *

**Told you its not fluffy, but what'd you expect Gibbs to do, you'll find out in the next chapter. **

**Spoiler- its not a Gabby chapter (Sorry) anyways leave a review tell me what you think Gibbs will do next.**

**TBC.. **

**Until tomorrow =P**


	3. A Glass Of Advice

**Hey. Sorry for the delay but my charger broke and just replaced it. Anyhow here is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**T**aking **R**isks**C**hapter** 3**

Gibbs had left her lab her lab about an hour ago and had gone straight to lock up only to find Mikel Mauher had been sent upstate to a federal prisons mental health facility. After he'd called in a few favors from people who owed him, making sure the psycho suffered and got what was coming to him but to leave him alive. After dealing with that problem he left the building. That was an hour ago, he'd been walking ever since.

It had started raining soon after he had left, he was now soaked to the bone but didn't seem to care or notice. His thoughts still on Abby. He'd gotten the answer to his question just not the one he would've liked. The special agent still couldn't believe it she hadn't told him to protect him but why. Did she still have feelings for the SOB? Or Did she just not trust him? Both reasons sounded good, that's why he hated them. Former more than the latter but it seemed like the most likely one. Why else would she want to protect her Ex abusive boyfriend.

The familiar sound of his phone ringing broke his train of thought, looking at the caller ID it was Abby- no surprise there. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone, the way he did but if he stayed any longer then he'd take his anger out on her and she didn't deserve that. Not wanting to talk to her he let the call go to voice-mail again.

Only then did he look up and take in his surroundings. The street he was on quiet and deserted not surprising due to the fact it was heavily pouring down with rain. His brain finally acknowledging the coldness from the rain he headed for a 24hr bar having no other choice plus he could us a drink or two.

Entering the bar he noticed it was near empty, removing his drenched coat he took a seat on a stool. He ordered a glass of bourbon neat large telling the bartender to keep them coming. Downing the drink in one he enjoyed the warm familiar sensation it sent down his throat. He downed a couple more before slowing down. He signaled for another one, this time he took his time and stared down at the drink in his hand.

"Had a bad evening" came the voice of the bartender who was cleaning a glass with an old worn out tea towel. He was old man, older then him anyway. He had thick grey hair which were slicked back a little like Alec Baldwin he thought, dark hazel brown coloured eyes, around 5'11 and in good shape-well good for his age.

"could say that, yeah" he replied letting out a dry chuckle.

"so having a drink to try and forget" "trying to" he said rudely and cursed himself, just because your in a bad mood doesn't mean you can take it out on other. His parents had raised him better then that. "Sorry, just hasn't been the best of days" he admitted. "Yeah I guessed that, so you got a name son"

"Jethro Gibbs" he introduced sticking his hand out. "Nicholas Jones, call me Nick " he shook his hand firmly and took a seat on the other side of the bar. "So what's the woman's name" he asked looking at him like he had been in his position before.

Gibbs looked down staring intently into amber coloured drink "Abby, her name is Abby." He took a sip of his drink. "Sounds like a name for a lovely young woman." "You have no idea" he let out a smile. "So why are you here, shouldn't you be at home with her." Gibbs looked up at the man "I'm- she's- were not together" he said smile fading.

"Oh so why you here then" he another sip, longer. "Subtlety not your strong suit" he joked "Nah that'd be serving drinks" To prove his point he topped up his glass. "So" he encouraged. Taking a small sip he carried on "So I'm with law enforcement and we got this case which turned out to be the reason why I'm here. See Abby…" he trailed off . Nearly a hour and another glass of bourbon later he had finished explaining why he was here and a little about his and Abby's relationship to the older man.

"Do you love her" Of all the things he expected him to say or ask that wasn't it. "Yeah I do but she doesn't not the way I would like her to" he admitted not knowing whether it was the alcohol or the fact he felt like he could trust the man opposite him. "Let me tell you something my father told me" He looked right into his eyes.

"Risking our hearts is why were alive, without the risk all that's left is regret" he smiled.

"Sounds like a wise man."

"Yeah he was. Listen son I know your hurt she lied but she sounds like a trustworthy person, I'm sure she did it with good intentions whether you disapprove or not. Let me call you a cab so you can go home sleep it off and talk to her tomorrow. Whether you tell her how you feel or not its up to you but remember what I said."

"Thanks Nick but I don't need a cab I live nearby. You're a benevolent man" Standing up he placed his less wet but still damp coat on and took out his wallet only to put it away again when Nick shook his head "No need its on the house" "Thanks for everything" he extended his hand out "Nice meeting you Jethro" he said shaking his hand "You too."

The older man smiled and handed him a small card "You don't look like the type but if you ever need to talk again or even for a drink call me, plus I expect to be invited to the wedding or at least updated" Taking the card he let out a smile "Least I could do, Goodnight Nick" "Night Jethro."

Leaving the bar it was still raining outside but not as badly as before. It was only a light drizzle. Heading home the coldness from the wind hit his bones making him wrap his coat more tightly around himself.

Arriving home and knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep he headed down to the basement to work on his boat. There was a cup of coffee beside him as he sanded down the wood. Working through the pain and guilt, he ignored the burning sensations coming from his hands and the protests his body were giving him.

* * *

**So how was it? What will Gibbs do in the next chapter? Will he tell Abby how he feels or will he stay the same closed up Gibbs. **

**TBC...**

**-Until Tomorrow =P**


	4. Ignoring The Pain

**Hey. Here's the next chapter. Sorry its so short compared to the rest but next will be longer. **

* * *

**T**aking **R**isks**C**hapter** 4**

It had been 2 hours since he had left her lab. Yet the conversation was still fresh in his mind. Glancing up briefly, there she was standing at the top of the stairs looking beautiful as ever. Gibbs hadn't been expecting her, not this late but it didn't surprise him, what did was that d he didn't hear her come in.

Taking her in he saw her red rimmed bloodshot eyes from the crying he had no doubt she had done and felt even more guiltier.

"Abs, why are you here?" he asked harsher then he intended

"Needed to make sure you didn't do something stupid". Instead of answering her started sanding again.

Abby made her way down the stairs and stopped a few feet away from him "Gibbs?" Ignoring her he continued working on his boat. She grabbed his arm turning him around. Her hand slide down his arm until she reached his hand turning it over. Gibbs hands were bright red and were scorching and blistered from sanding non-stop. There was no doubt that Gibbs was in pain but decided to ignore it. Why? She wondered

"Gibbs" she let out a sigh, running her thumb across his palm tentatively. Releasing his hand she walked back to where she left her bag. Rummaging around until she found the item she needed then made her way back to him.

"Abby leave it, I'm fine" he protested. "Yeah because that looks fine." Seeing he was about to protest she held up a hand to stop him. " just trust me" "always" his answer immediate he didn't think about it. "Good, let me help you then"

He lifted his hands in the air and turned them so they were facing upwards. Squirting some of the hand cream into one of his she slowly began to rub it gently over his blistered skin. Her thumbs went up his palm then off to the side in a circular kind of motion.

Gibbs could feel himself relaxing under her touch and so could she. All the tension and stress from the case leaving his body from one simple touch

Changing hands she repeated the process. Looking up she was surprised to see that his eyes close and a small half smile on his lips. After a while she stopped and looked at his hands the swelling had stopped and they looked better.

She carried on massaging his hands for a while longer before finally stopping and pulling her hands away reluctantly. She could've sworn she heard a moan of protest come from his mouth. Watching him as he opened his eyes and found hers she gave him a smile which he returned.

"Better?" she asked. Not trusting his voice he nodded.

"Why?" she asked becoming serious. At his blank look she explained

"Your hands Gibbs. Why'd you carry on even though you were in pain and don't even try to say you weren't." Gibbs gave her a glare hoping she'd leave it.

"You can give me the infamous 'Gibbs glare' and try to warn me but it won't work not this time, so talk." He stayed silent still glaring. "Fine, two can play that game" she said turning on her heel and leaving him standing there confused.

* * *

**So how was it? Wheres Abby gone? Did she leave him? If so can he stop her? You'll find out in the next chapter**

**TBC...**

**-Until Tomorrow =P**


	5. Breaking Rules?

**A/N: Hey. Here's the next chapter a little more angst then last chapter. Gibbs is slightly OOC? AnywaAy read on. **

* * *

**T**aking **R**isks**C**hapter** 5**

Not hearing the front door close Gibbs made his way upstairs and found her drinking coffee in his kitchen. Pouring himself a cup he sat opposite her. He found himself surprised when 10 minutes had passed and she hadn't said a word to him just glared. He also knew when Abby made her mind up about something she was just as stubborn as him if not more so.

A total of 18 minutes had passed, no one had said a word he found himself breaking under her glare which he found amusing 'cause all she had to do was ignore him. After a few more minutes he finally broke and spoke "Your being childish." Abby didn't say anything just shrugged. "So what you going to ignore me and not speak ." She stayed silent.

"Maybe I just didn't notice"

"Yeah, you did" she said confident as ever. "Why Gibbs, why carry on?" she asked

"I needed to think about things and" he looked down at his coffee "What happened to you was worse."

"Gibbs" Reaching across she took hold of his hand, making him look at her finally. Looking into his ocean blues she saw the guilt and blame before he could stop her. It was then everything made sense. Why he ignored the pain he was in. Gibbs blamed himself

"I'm sorry" Gibbs whispered not thinking she'd hear him but she did. Abby whipped her head up shocked. "What did you just say?" Did he just- no its Gibbs rule 6. I must be hearing things she thought.

" I said I'm sorry I- Rule 6 Never apologize it's a sign of weakness" she interrupted quoting him. "Every rule has an exception Abs, your mine and I'm-

"Don't, don't you dare blame yourself. This was not your fault" she interrupted him before he could apologize again.

"I broke my promise to you" he said avoiding her eyes.

"Bull! Gibbs you always protect me and keep me sa- No I didn't he hurt you. How is that keeping you safe" he interrupted not being able to hear her say what he had failed to do.

"You keep me safe, by being there when I need you, by knowing what to say, by bringing me Caf-Pow. You keep me safe by being who you are. So stop blaming yourself because it wasn't your fault." she told him squeezing his hand which she still was holding.

"What if he'd got to you. I could've lost you Abs." He shivered at the thought. Getting off the stool, he started to pace.

The words poured out of him before he could stop and think about them "I can't lose you Abby. I can't lose another person I love again I wouldn't survive it this time. Not with you. you mean to much to me" he admitted. Life without her wasn't one he wanted to experience or live in. Abby was the reason he got up and came into work day after day. Seeing her smile and being the one that did it made it worth working the hours he did.

Gibbs was still pacing so when he walked past her she grabbed his arm bringing him to a stop and stood up pulling him into a hug. Abby pulled away first and her hand connected with the back of his head . Gibbs just stared at her in shock.

"Listen to me. This wasn't your fault Gibbs. You weren't the one who hit or tried to kill me, so stop blaming yourself. I'm safer with you then I would be with anyone else and this wasn't your fault. Stop thinking about the What ifs and focus on the present because that's what is important. You got that?"

Looking down at her something must've clicked because he finally realized that she was right. That still didn't mean he didn't blame himself, not yet at least. "Yeah I got it Abs" he replied.

"Good and secondly you won't lose me not if I can help it. I promise." the sincerity in her voice made him smile and pull her towards him. Gibbs felt her smile against his shoulder when he drew her closer and rested his head on hers, inhaling the unique scent that was Abby. He realized that she had her hair open. He loved it when she saw it which was rare.

Abby mumbled something into his chest. "What" he asked not sure of what she had said. Pulling back a little she looked up at him "I said I love you too" Jethro looked down into her emerald green eyes. Nick's words from earlier coming to mind. The question was whether or not to take the risk and face rejection or end up in a relationship with the woman he loves. The ball was in his court, it was up to him...

* * *

**Yes a cliffhanger because i know how much you all love them. So many questions Will Gibbs tell her? or not? Right now its anyone's guess. Well we'll find out in a week. (Reviews help me type faster!) **

**TBC...**

**-Until Tomorrow =P**


	6. Late & Forgotten

**A/N: Hey. Here's the next chapter. Less angst then other and a lot of Gabby fluff. **

* * *

Taking **R**isks**C**hapter** 6**

Gibbs brought his hand up to her cheek and signed the ASL sign for my girl as he had done many times before. Instead of removing his hand he cupped her cheek glad when she leant into it. He lifted her head a little so they now were gazing directly into each others eyes. Gibbs looked from her eyes to her lips then back again.

Abby realized he was asking for permission to kiss her the thought made her smile. Smiling she brought her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her. When their lips met it was everything they both had imagined and more.

It started Tentative but then their desire that had been kept for so long took over when he heard her moan. deepening the kiss, one of his hands made their way into her hair bringing her closer. The other on her hip stroking the skin under her hem of her top. They pulled back when air became necessarily, his hand dropping from her hair to her other hip. Their foreheads resting against each other

"Wow that was…" she trailed of trying to think of a word

"Intense" he suggested and she smiled. "Yeah that was intense"

"Be even more intense if we took it somewhere else" she hinted.

"Abs, its been a long stressful week I don't want to take advantage or pressure you" As much as he would've loved to take her up on the offer, he didn't want her regretting it.

"You wouldn't be I've wanted this, us for a long time. Plus who says I wouldn't be the one taking advantage of you" she said giving him a quick kiss and making her way towards the stairs. "Coming Gunny" he heard her call more like purr and found himself following her to his bedroom.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke up to an empty bed and wondered if he had dreamt last night. No he instantly dismissed the thought from his mind no way could last night be a dream. He let out a smile as some of yesterdays memories flashed into his mind. His memory and body indicated that what had happened wasn't a dream. Okay so now he knew it wasn't a dream were was Abby.

Probably ran off soon as she woke up regretting it. Great ruined the best relationship you've ever had. God sakes marine should've kept it in your pants. Maybe I could just go into early retirement, it help the idea of avoiding her he thought. He let out an sigh already hating himself.

"Tired already marine, shame had plans" Came her voice from the doorway. Jolting up he opened his eyes to find her smirking at him, with two coffees in hand wearing his button down shirt only couple of the middle buttons done up. She looked Sexy no other words for it.

"Tired, would ya blame me after last night. Care to share these plans with me"

"well, we were 'busy' last night. Maybe if your less tired later" smirk still on her face as she made her way over to him. Putting the cups down she climbed in beside him. Stealing a kiss from him as she handed him his cup.

"Abby" he asked when she settled next to him. "hmm" she acknowledged drinking her coffee. "Last night" he said and she noticed his change in body language. "What about it?" she asked feeling anxious. "Do you regret it?" he said serious and turned to face her.

"Why do you?" "Abs- You do don't you. I knew this was going to happen. So what you going to quote rule 12 and say this was a mistake" she said taking the question the wrong way.

Gibbs could tell that she was putting up her walls and keeping him on the outside . This was going out of control fast and he had to fix it. Setting down his coffee Gibbs did the first thing that came to mind, he kissed her.

When Abby didn't respond right away, he ran his tongue against her lip and kissed her with more force. Knowing- more like hoping-she'd kiss him. He was right. Abby was kissing him back much to his relief. Pulling back before things became out of control again.

"I couldn't ever regret what happened it means to much to me. You mean to much to me and in no way was this a mistake, never could be, not with you. You're my exception Abs." he smiled a rare full smile before kissing her again. Much to his dismay she pulled away "I don't by the way"

"Don't what" he said confused and not fully awake yet

"Regret it, means to much to me too" she said giving him a peck on the lips before moving of the bed.

"How bout a shower together" she turned to face him, a smirk settling on her features.

" I have to be at work in 20 minutes" he said looking at the clock on his bedside table.

"So is that a no to sharing a shower" she began to undo a button on his shirt letting it drop to the floor as she made her way towards his bathroom. Gibbs felt his body start to respond to the sight of Abby in all her glory and before he knew it he was following her.

Coffee and work long forgotten . Jethro Gibbs was late to work that day.

* * *

**So looks like Gibbs told her and it all worked out for the best. Was it worth the wait.**

******Also i will be going away for holidays. so next chapter might be up in the new year. Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. **

** One more chapter to go (maybe two)**

**TBC...**

**- Until Tomorrow =P**


End file.
